Maximum Ride's Life Done Over
by imsaipale
Summary: What happens on Max's first year in school?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic! RnR!

DISCLAIMER: Maximum Ride and the flock do not belong to me! They belong to James Patterson!

Max's POV

I was nearly bouncing in my seat (don't know how you can do that when your strapped into a car) I squashed my face to the window as my mom pulled into the parking lot.

It was my first day of kindergartner and I was REALLY excited. I hoped out of the car and ran towards the school. I walked up to the nearest adult and said" Hi I'm Max!" they looked at me and smiled. One keeled down and said, "Hello sweetheart I'm going to be your teacher". Just then my mom came, "oh! Ms. Doneven it's so nice to meet you!" she said to my teacher.

I hopped into the classroom. I put my stuff in a cubby and went over to talk to the other kids. I noticed one kid who was sitting in a corner drawing. I skipped over and said " I'm Maximum Martinez who are you?" I stuck out my hand like I saw my mom do. When he didn't put his hand in mine I took his hand and put it into mine and shook it." I'm Fang," He mumbled. From then on we were friends.

Teacher POV  
" Today you are going to draw pictures of what you think your life will be like in the future." I said. I personally was really excited because I didn't do stuff like this when I was in school. " Ready? Set? GO!" I yelled over shuffling feet.

*TIME LAPSE*

As I was turning around to get ready for my lesson I heard someone gasp. " Ms. Doneven..."

Max's POV

I looked over at Fangs drawing and gasped "Ms. Doneven! Look at fangs drawing!"

Teachers POV

I turned around to look at who was talking. It was Max, Ms. Martinez's daughter. Sitting next to her was Nicholas Ride. I walked over and kneeled down to be the same height as Max. She showed me a picture that looked like it was draw by a professional artist more than a five year old. It was of him and some other people and all of them had wings. I gaped and looked at Fang. "Y-you made this?" Fang nodded his head, looking at the table. " It's amazing", I whispered. The art teacher needed to see this; so I said," Fang, would you mind if the art teacher saw this?" Fang nodded again. He didn't want me to show the picture to the art teacher. I frowned slightly. "Okay, but I really think you have talent". I got up and made my way to the white board and resolved on telling his parents.

Max's Pov

When I got home my mom told me to write down 3 things that I learned today (My mom said she did this because she wanted me to have a lot of opportunities when I grew up. This is what I wrote:

•Fang doesn't talk much.

•Fang can draw really well.

•I want to have wings.

Or at least that's what I tried to write but I guess I didn't spell everything correctly, because my mom asked me to say them out loud. Then my mom started asking me questions like: who's Fang? Why do you want wings? Blah blah blah it was all very boring and I was starting to get sleepy (That happens to me when I get bored). So I went to find Ella my twin sister that looks nothing like me.

Fang POV

Three things that I liked about today:  
1. I met Max  
2. My teacher treats me like I am a grownup  
3. My twin sisters hadn't noticed me yet.  
But of course as soon as I thought that they ran down to me. They were both in 3rd grade. Olivia the talkative one of them looked like a girl version of me with olive colored skin and really dark hair and eyes that looked black. While Aya had light brown hair, and light brown eyes with flecks of darker brown. Aya didn't talk much unless you gave her a lot of caffeine. Olivia was popular and was normal not that Aya and me weren't it's just she talked a lot more than us. But she could be ms. Emotionless when she wanted to be. Aya was pretty much emotionless all the time if she wasn't around someone she knew. "FANG!" Olivia yelled while Aya smiled. They hugged me and then tugged me into the playroom. " Come on let's play!" Olivia shouted. " House!" Aya replied. "Yah! But let's do stranded on an island surrounded by lava house" Olivia argued. So that's what we played.

No one probably read this but if you did please just post a comment saying hi or something. I am probably going to start writing warrior's fanfics so check those out. PEACE and REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to everyone who has read my story and reviewed! That really means a lot to me so thank you! I told my sister that some people acctually liked my story and she was amazed. There has been 209 hits and 100 visitors! Yet only 4 of them reviewed! I'm soo sorry about the 3 chapters 1 chapter 3 chapters thing. From now on I'm just going to write each chapter as a day sooo tada! BTW Max, Fang, Iggy, Ella, and Nudge are 5. Gazzy is also 5 and Angel is 3. I'm also changing Olivia and Ayas age to 5 and they are not triplets with fang. Which is possible. If you want to disguss that with me pm me. Anyways the feature presentation is...  
Chapter 2!  
Enjoy! Peace and Review!

Ms. Martinez's POV (max's mom/ Valencia)  
You know kids amaze me sometimes, especcially my daughter max. Just yesterday she needed me to drag her out of bed but today she was dragging me out of bed. And get this! She had all her stuff already in the car and was dressed in her school clothes.

"Mom are you up yet!" She shouted in my ear.

"whattimeisit" my voice was groggy from sleep.

"it's 7:00" she said looking at the clock on the bedside table.

School started at 8:25 what was she doing up? "max honey why are you up so early?"I said voicing my thoughts.

"Because I want to go to school!" she demanded. Sometimes she could be so bossy for a five year old.

"But max school starts at 8:25." I said reminding her.

"Ya! I want to get there extra early!" She opened her eyes wide for a more dramatic effect. Then she turned away and said in a small voice

"unless you don't want me to" followed by a couple of sniffles. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so she was facing me.

"Max you can go to school early if you want to." I paused and her whole face lit up. "But..." her face fell "I'm not taking you." Then i swung off the bed taking extra care not to look at max because I knew she was giving me the dead puppy dog look or as max called it Bambi eyes.

" now scoot and wake up ella." I said shooing her away. I sighed when she disapeared would today get any wierder? Apparently yes.

Ella's POV  
I was standing in my plush palace with my pet tiger laying loyally at my feet when my messenger dove came in I took the message and...

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Sometimes I wished life were a dream and your dreams were real life beacuse waking up and expecting your dream is a huge let down. I mean if you're dreaming that your in a palace with a pet tiger and a messenger bird how would you feel if you woke to your sister staring at you while yelling. Ya huge let down right? Not that I don't like my sister it's just...well annoying if ANYTHING woke you up from a dream like that. So imagine how I felt at the moment and guess what my sister doesn't ever wake me up! Great just great.

"max what are you doing in my room" I said as sweetly as I could.  
"I'm waking you up!"  
"but why...?"  
Max then yelled the top of her voice "MOMMY SAID TO!" Wow I think I just lost my eardrums.  
"Well thank you." I said sarcasticlly  
"Your welcome" She then turned on her heels and left. Just let me sleep for one more minute. One more...

Olivias POV (fangs sister)  
Look around it's deadly night you've been losing every fight...  
I yawned as Debby Ryan sang. My dad had hooked my iPod to my alarm clock so that it played random songs when my alarm was supposed to go off. Awesome right? I knew today was going to be good because my favorite song was playing (A/N:that's my acctual favorite song!) and yes I'm superstitious like that (A/N: in real life too!). So anyways I got dressed and noticed that Aya was up already (A/N: As usuall and if you don't understand this a/n just wait till the end author note).

I couldn't wait to go to school I'm so excited! I had met this girl named Monquie A.K.A Nudge that was a total motor mouth. And while she was talking all I could think was she would be a good singer because she could go on and on while not losing breath! I also met this boy named iggy that wanted to be someone who made bombs for the government when he grew up. He had to youger siblings who where 4 and 3. They were really sweet and cute. The four year old boy was named gazzy and had dreams of becoming iggys accomplice. Angel, iggys three year old sister was well her name said all.

I was planning on having Aya meet nudge because they were complete opposites so maybe nudge could get Aya to acctually talk!

I pretty much new ever detail of nudges life and memorized gazzy and iggys plans for there bombs. That pretty much summed up what happened yesterday because the teacher let us do whatever we wanted so we could grow acostomed to each other and make friends.

Iggys POV  
Red+Black=BOOM!  
Green+White=TICK TOCK  
White+Red or Green+Black =CONTROL  
"Hey Iggy Pop!" A voice jolted me out of my dream. Yes dream I like bombs got a problem with it?

"For the last time my name isn't iggy pop!" I said grinding my teeth.

"ya ya whatever" my brother rolled his eyes.

"Anyways some dude is at the door." I sighed getting up, "the dude" at the door was gazzy A.K.A The Gasman who I was going to school with because my parents were busy. I got my stuff and went to the door opening it to see Gazzy.

"Hey Iggy" he said cheerfully.

"Hey" I nodded.

"If you guys don't want to be late you better hurry up!" Gazzys mom called from the car. "Coming!" Gazzy shouted.

"Come on let's go" he said turning to me.

"Yah" I said starting to walk torwards the car.

Teacher's POV ( A.K.A Persephone Doneven)  
There were two kindergarden classes. One was taught by me and the other was taught by . Both classes were assembled in the lunch room before me, (A.K.A Silvia Clover), and the princeble John Harold.

" The 2nd and 3rd graders will be having lunch at 10:00 AM so be out by then ok?" he said. Me and Silvia () nodded and turned our attention to the students who were suprisingly quite.

"You might be wondering why you are gathered here" begun Silvia. "The reason is that we wish for you to begin to make friends in other classes. So for the next ten minutes you with get to know each other. Okay?" All the students nodded excited at Silvia's words. "You may start." I almost laughed at what Silvia said because she made it sound like this was a test.

Olivia's POV  
Geez what is this a test? I made my way over to nudge, iggy, and gazzy.

"Hey guys I want you to meet my brother Fang." I said as i nodded to fang.

" Fang what a cool name but that's not his real name right? That's just like me I'm called Nudge but that's not my real name and" Iggy covered her mouth

"Please nudge save my ears." Iggy said uncovering her mouth. Nudge pouted but stopped talking. We walked over to fang who was talking to a girl with dirty blond hair and another girl with really dark brown hair and the same colored eyes.

"Hey fang I want to introduce you to Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy." I said pointing at each in turn. Fand nodded his head and continued his conversation.

"Uh Fang aren't you going to introduce us?" I said earning a glare from fang.

"No" he said turning back to the girls. Rude as ever I though as I rolled my eyes. One girl turned to us and said

"I'm Max and this is my sister Ella" She said sticking out her hand and pointing her other hand at the girl sitting next to her.

"Hi I'm Olivia and this is Aya my sister. You already know everyone else so, it's nice to meet you." I said pointing to Aya as I shook her hand.

"You too." she said smiling. I knew she meant it and she wasnt just being polite.

" Okay so what are we going to play? Can we PLEASE play house if we do can I be the mom and then fang or iggy or gazzy can be the dad OH and" iggy once again covered Nudges mouth with his hand while fang looked horrifed for a second but quickly looked emotionless again. I snikered and said

" sure nudge let's play house I want to be the daughter okay? So I'm going to be like 11or 10."  
"Oh can I be your twin sister?" Ella asked.  
"WAIT acctuly I don't want to be the mom okay can I be your sister too? We can be triplets! Or I'm sorry did I offend you Aya" Nudge was about to go into a speech again when max itrupted and said  
"I'll be the mom" I nodded

" Does anyone want to be the dad?" I said.  
" Can me and iggy be twins?" Gazzy said.  
" Sure why not?" I said.  
I looked at fang and said "That leaves you to be the father."  
He nodded and seemed fine with it. And then I heard the only voice I didn't want to hear. " Hey LOSERS"! I whirled around and saw my worst enemy. Julia. I don't know what she had againts me but ever since she threw sand at me in preschool we were enemies. "Everyone fan out." I said in a commanding voice that only they could hear. We made a pyramid sort or shape with me and max in the front and then fang and aya on either side of us. On either side of them there was iggy and Ella and on the end was gassy and nudge.

"Oh so you respond to your name!" she said.

"Do I look like a dog to you?" I said. By now she was a foot away from me and max. "Acctually you do" she said pretending to think.

"Look who's talking." I snapped back.

"Do I hear a burn?" max said smiling and high fiving me. Julia looked outraged and stuck her face about 5 inches from mine and said

"this isn't over." and stomped away.

"Acctully it is or else you wouldn't be walking away!" I shouted load enough so she could hear it. I laughed and turned around to look at everyone.

"That was awesome!" nudge said.

"That was the first time you acctually won." fang muttered.

"Alright!" max said sticking her fist out. I put my fist on top of hers and so did everyone else.

"what should we call ourselves?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Wait a minute." max said "Fang do you still have that picture you drew yesterday?"

"yah ms. Doneven showing it to I think." fang said. Max skipped over to the two teachers who were looking at something and came back with a picture of all of us with wings. On the bottum left corner there was fangs signature and 'the flock' writen in neat letters.

"The flock" I said looking at everyone. They all nodded and I smiled. The flock.

-  
Ok in case you didn't figure it out already Olivia is based off of me and Aya is based off of my sister. Olivia, aya, and Ella have wings too because they were experimented on in their "past lives". Julia is also based off one of my real life enemies. Also vote! The poll is if I should continue this story.  
Maybe-3  
No-2  
Yes-1

Fang Olivia captured me! It's house arrest!  
Me: I thought Olivia was your sister?  
Fang: I mean you! You just said she was based off of you!  
Me: I also said you were five so shhhhhh!  
Fang: make me!  
Me: forget about fang anyways VOTE!  
Fang: you don't have to vote she's going to keep writing anyways.  
Me: Its nice to know who likes my story. Well fang you say it.  
Fang: no!  
Me: yes!  
Fang: no!  
Me: fine RnR


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for those of you who reviewed!  
Loudheart: I don't hate you and I will never hurt you! I smiled when I read you review. Thank you for reviewing and I'll try your advice in this chapter. Also what's your favorite warriors book? Mine is Dark River.

If you want me to answer a review just say so ok?

Fang: when are you going to let me go?  
Me: when you want to.  
Fang: can I go?  
Me: no  
Fang: but you just said...  
Me: I'm mean get over it. Now say it and I might release you.  
Fang: fine RnR. Can I go now?  
Me: I'll think about it.

BTW this chapter is going to be short I'm going to take a break for a while. Please nominate this story for Maximum Ride Fan Fiction Awards: 2 for best new POV by pming Myrah/reviewing .net/s/5204291/1/

Anyways the next chapter award goes to...  
Chapter 3!

(max/Ella's mom/ Valencia)  
You know how I said could this day get any stranger? Well I got a call from someone saying Max got in a fight. As in a fistfight. Max may be defiant but she doesn't have anger problems and what not. Also she's in kindergarten for crying out loud! Kids don't fight in kindergarten!  
*Flash Back*  
We were eating dinner when the phone rang. I went to get it and the conversation went like this:  
Me:Hello?  
Voice: My daughter says your daughter punched her!  
Me:Er...who is this?  
Voice: this is Julia mother. Julia is in one of your daughter's classes. Er...Bella...Ella?  
Me:oh yes and er which or my daughter punched yours?  
JM(Julias mom): Mackenzie.  
Me: I'm sorry I don't have a daughter named Mackenzie.  
JM:oh um what was it...um... Maxine I'm sure of it.  
Me: I believe you speak of maximum.  
JM:ah yes that's the one.  
Me: do you have any proof that my daughter punched yours?  
JM: Are you saying my daughter lied!  
Me: I was simply asking if there was any proof. Now is there?  
JM: my daughter saw it with her own eyes!  
Me: well I'll speak with her later thank you for calling.  
I then hung up. As I made my way to the dining room I thought of ways that this could actually be true. Yup that's right I found one! NOT! There was no way Zip! Zilch! Nada! None. I sat down and begun my discussion with max that went like this:  
Me: max the lady on the phone said that you punched her daughter Julia.  
(Both Ella and max turned to me with utter shock on there faces)  
Max/Ella: WHAT!  
Max: you said Julia?  
Me: yes do you know anything about this?  
Max:I didn't punch her but we had a talking fight. Well mostly it was Olivia I only said one thing.  
Me: Was anyone else there that could say that you didn't punch Julia?  
Max: yah!  
Me: who?  
Max: Ella, fang, Olivia, nudge, aya, iggy, gazzy, and the teachers would have noticed if I punched her.  
Me: okay thank you for telling me max I'll talk to her tomorrow.  
We finished the food on silence. I was looking forward to tomorrow. It was not good to lie especially if you were a five year old.

-  
Dun Dun Dun...  
I was running out of ideas sorry for the short chappy. BTW just felt like saying...  
MY REAL NAME IS ISIS!  
(Pronounced ice-is)  
There was this boy in my class who pronounced my name iziz so he called me Clorox instead so I call him crayon: p.  
That was just a random fact.  
Anyways fang your on!  
Fang: no thx  
Me: max would be ashamed tsk tsk  
Fang: no not max my adorable, kind, lovable, gf! (note: sarcasm)  
Me: I bet iggy would be more appreciative! RnR! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people! I was wondering if anyone wanted to be my beta. Also what's Mary sue? Thanks!

Fangs POV

"Fang!" someone called. I turned around to see Max running towards me.

"Did you here Julia said I punched her?" she said huffing from running. I shock my head not shocked.

"My moms talking to her mom right now." She said falling in step with me as we walked around the playground. I nodded kicking a pebble and looking across the parking lot to see Valencia walking towards a black hummer.

Valencia Martinez POV

I scanned the parking lot looking for someone I really didn't want to see her but I needed to. I saw her coming out of a black hummer I walked over to her shaking my hear in disgust. As I came up to her she turned around. Her unnatural red hair outlined her blotchy checks, squinty eyes, and sharp nose that always looked like she thought something was disgusting (probably the thought of living another day).

"Why hello Valencia." She said smiling, revealing her row of crooked yellow teeth. I shuddered and said

"Hello Margaret." I forced a smile on my face.

"Well watcha come over here for," She said rolling back and forth on her heels. Rude much? I thought resisting rolling eyes.

"I was wondering if maybe your daughter was mistaken because my daughter has eight witnesses claiming that she did not punch Julia." I said.

"I bet all of them were her friends right?" she had a southern accent that made her all the more detestable.

"I don't know if you would consider her friend would you?" I said in a bored tone.

"I…I guess not." She stuttered and then narrowed her eyes till they became slits.

"I'll see for myself wither Donna was there or not" she hissed whirling around and stopping all the way to her car (luckily they were talking on the sidewalk in front of the car instead of in front of the back.). I sighed and shrugged turning to wave at Max one last time before I also left.

Max's POV

I looked towards my mom as she waved and made her way towards the car.

"I guess we won the fight." I told fang grinning. He smiled and I said

"So wheres the rest of the flock?" Fang grinned and said

"I don't know lets find them at lunch and recess." Fang said because right at that moment the school bell rang signaling they needed to go to their classrooms.

(Teacher) POV

"Can anyone tell me what is wrong with this sentence?" I said pointing to the board. It was quickly answered and we moved on to the next activity.

"Will someone tell me whats on the agenda." I asked looking at the students.

"Self Portraits." One girl named Mary said. I nodded handed out pieces of paper.

" Does anyone know what a self portrait is?" I asked.

"F-Nick knows!" Max blurted. " Please don't call out max, and I'm sure Nick can talk for himself." I said looking at Max.

"So Nick what is a self portrait, since no one knows." I said turning to fang.

"When you draw a picture of yourself." Fang mumbled (A/N:The teacher doesn't know that fang is nicks nickname but I put fang so its less confusing. Okay?). I nodded and said to all of the students

"You know what you have to do now so start drawing."

Gazzys POV

"Chicken with rice and beans, chicken noodle soup, or vegetables with rice." The lunch lady told me tapping a wooden spoon on the counter. Something told me that I would get hit by it if I didn't answer soon.

"Well I need something that wont clash with my dietary needs." I informed her.

"He means he needs something that wont make him fart." Iggy stage whispered to the lunch lady.

"Hey I heard that!" I said playfully punching him.

"Well.. Er I would suggest the soup," the lunch lady said with a shocked expression. "Thanks." I said taking a bowl.

"Iggy! Gazzy!" someone yelled over the chatter of the cafeteria. Me and Iggy looked in the direction of the voice to see the flock sitting down at a table.

"Hey." I said sitting down at an empty chair. Iggy sat next to me and we started discussing our plans for setting up a stink bomb in the gym so we wouldn't have to play kickball.

"hey you guys ever heard of Halo?" Max asked. Iggy and I stopped talking.

"You play halo?" Iggy asked. She nodded eating her lunch.

"But you're a girl!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Little big planet is so much better than halo." Fang said.

"LBP is for girls!" I said.

"Sexist pigs." Max mumbled.

"LBP IS better than halo I mean that game gives you bad ideas!" Nudge said.

"You should see the guys in my class all they do in free time is build legos and make fake guns!" Olivia said. Aya laughed nodding.

"Is that a guys thing or something?" Ella asked.

"This is my motto: Guns are mans best friend but a credit cards are a girl best friend." Nudge said pointing to her head like she just got an idea (A/N: EUREKA! LOLZ!). We all laughed at that.

"I'm not violent." Fang pointed out.

"Really fang I thought all emo guys cut themselves." Aya said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not emo!" Fang said. We all laughed.

PICKUP

3rd Person (Basically flocks POV)

Do you guys want to come over to our house?" Aya asked the flock.

"What about tomorrow that way we can ask our parents." Nudge pointed out. Everyone nodded agreeing.

'well see ya' 'bye' 'see you tomorrow' everyone said more or less.

Hey people!

DISCLAIMER:I do not own halo, LBP, or MAXIMUM RIDE.

I'm going to put riddles in the end of each chapter and then put the answer in the next Authors note in the beginning.

Riddle:

_What question can not be answered?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! **

**Answer to riddle: What question can not be answered (by yes)?**

_**Are you awake?**_

Welcome to… MRLDO!

I am going to camp the 8th to the 22nd so I don't know if I'll be able to update.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride characters!

**I cut my finger **** so it's hard to type. WHAT IS MARY SUE! **

**Ella's POV**

"Max do you have your stuff? We're leaving!" I called up the stairs. It was Saturday and we were going to Fang, Aya, and Olivia's house for the day.

"Okay." Max said coming out of her room. I walked outside getting inside the car. The Ride's house was a couple of blocks away, walking distance but mom was going to her knitting club so we decided to take the car. The whole block was a black mansion with red velvet curtains and gray window lining. It was circled by a black fence.

"You can drop us off here." Max said unfazed by the mansion. Me and Max got out of the car walking up to the intercom. I reached over and pushed a red button and a voice (fang's) said

"Welcome to Fangs Estate how may I help you." Max opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a voice that sounded like Olivia's.

"No its Olivia's garden!"

"That sounds like olive garden!" A voice (Aya's) responded.

"Just let us in!" I said. The gates opened slowly revealing a path that separated around a fountain and then became one again. The front door was open so me and Max went inside to be greeted by…

**Aya's POV (Past)**

_Ding Dong. _I went to the intercom to see who it was.

"Hello?" I said

"Um hi is it Aya? If it is its Nudge and OMG you have such a nice house! It could use some color though like hot pink." Nudge said.

"No offense but there is a no hot pink rule in this house so if you're wearing hot pink turn away now." I said thinking of how Fang would look in hot pink.

"Well my underwear is pink but I don't know if that counts." Nudge said sounding sad. "To much info, just don't tell fang and everything will be alright." I said buzzing her in. I opened the door waiting for her to come in.

"Wow this house is kind of creepy it looks like the kind of house Dracula would live in." she said doing a 360 in the doorway.

"It expresses what we're thinking and black is fang's favorite color, gray is my favorite color, and red is Olivia's favorite color." I said.

"So you guys basically designed this place." She said nodding "Cool". I nodded showing her into the living room.

"You can put your stuff in here." I said gesturing to the room we were in. Nudge put her stuff down and looked around.

"Are those water balloons?" she asked pointing to a small plastic bag on the coffee table. I nodded picking them up.

"Do you want to surprise someone when they come?" I asked. She nodded smiling.

"I'll go get Olivia and Fang they're blowing up inflatable." I said.

"You guys have a pool?" She said with wide eyes. I nodded walking towards the backyard. Me and Nudge walked out of the backdoor onto the deck where the pool was.

"Fang, you can't blow up ALL of them! It's unfair!" Olivia said standing over Fang who was red in the face from blowing up so many inflatable.

"Fang, why don't you take a break." I said holding up the water balloons.

"We're going to surprise the next person who comes." Nudge said.

"Awesome." Olivia said with an evil glint in her eye. Fang huffed and nodded.

"Get the hose!" I said handing out balloons.

Iggy's POV

My mom parked in front of their house and I got out.

"Bye." I said waving. The house was yellow grayish color (**A/N:I know it's confusing! You'll see! ****)** I walked up the steps ringing the doorbell.

"Hello. How may I help you?" A lady said opening the door.

"Um I'm having a play date with Fang, Olivia, and Aya." I said. She laughed smiling.

"You mean the Rides? They live there." She said pointing across the street to a black mansion. Figured.

"Thanks." I said turning around and waving. I walked across the street to the intercom. I pressed a red button.

"Um hi." Someone (Olivia) said on the other side of the intercom.

"Hi it's iggy." I said.

"It's Iggy!" Olivia called to someone on the other end of the line. She buzzed me in and the gate opened. I walked up the path towards the door. I rang the door bell and Olivia opened the door.

"Hey." I said just as something slatted on my face.

"Oh my god is that bird poo?" Olivia asked trying to keep a straight face. I nodded trying to spit some out.

"Here let me wash it off." Olivia said smiling. Then something else splattered on my face.

"Fire!" Olivia yelled throwing another water balloon at me. I also got hit in the back where Aya and nudge were hiding behind some bushes.

"AHHHH!" I yelled running away from the door. I ran around the mansion and up the steps to the deck.

"Hey!" Nudge yelled. I turned around and Aya threw a water balloon at my face. I stepped back and fell into water. Apparently Fang had put a tarp over their pool and I had stepped on it, falling in. I got out of the pool soaking wet. Everyone was laughing.

"Hey not funny!" I said shaking my hair like a dog spraying everyone.

"Want to *** laugh * **play a prank on someone else?" Nudge said huffing for breath. I nodded smiling.

" I have the perfect idea!" I said rubbing my hands together.

Max's POV (Present)

I stepped into the household.

"Hello?" I said taking another step into the house. I slipped falling on to a bunch of marbles that were lying everywhere. Ella fell with a thud next to me.

"OWW!" she said getting up only to fall again. I crawled away from the door to somewhere where I could get up without falling.

"That was hilarious!" Iggy said from the top of the stairs where I hadn't seen him. Apparently he had videotaped the whole thing.

"Four down one to go!" Olivia said from behind the door.

"What do you mean four down? How did you get me?" Nudge said with a confused look on her face where she appeared from another room. Olivia pulled out a voice recorder and played it.

Nudge: "Um hi is it Aya? If it is its Nudge and OMG you have such a nice house! It could use some color though like hot pink."

_Aya: " No offense but there is a no hot pink rule in this house so if you're wearing hot pink turn away now."_

_Nudge: "Well my underwear is pink but I don't know if that counts." _

_Aya: "To much info, just don't tell fang and everything will be alright."_

Nudge blushed.

"I like pink?" she said sounding more like a question than a fact. Everyone laughed.

"What prank are we going to play on Gazzy?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking…" Ella said with a smirk on her face.

Gazzy's POV Ding Dong the intercom rang from inside the open door (Hilarious right because the door is 50ft from the intercom!) no one was there so I climbed over the fence. I heard a lot of noise from the backyard so I walked around the house (mansion) torwards the noise. I saw everyone (the flock) in the jacuzi (Whoa! They have a Jacuzi!). As soon as they saw me they got out and got into the swimming pool. Weird? I thought. Olivia was the only one without a swimming suit on (she was wearing clothes).

"Hi!" she said smiling.

"Um.. hey." I said. Something was up.

"Wait how did you get in?" Fang said from the pool.

"I climbed over the fence." I said shrugging.

"That's trespassing!" Aya said.

"Not if I was invited." I said.

"Anyways you brought a swimming suit right?" Olivia said. I nodded.

"Well you can put it on inside, come on." She said turning around and walking through a door leading into the house (mansion).

"Wow." I breathed looking around. "Nice house." Olivia nodded leading me into the living room.

"You van put your stuff here and change" she said pointing to a door down the hall "there."

I nodded dropping my stuff and grabbing my swimsuit to change into. I walked down the hall and into the bathroom. After I was done I went outside onto the deck where everyone was. Once again everyone moved from the jacuzi to the pool. I sighed and jumped into the pool.

**Nudges POV**

OMJ (Oh my Jonas) Iggy had THE best idea for a joke ever thought of! Well actually he got it from a TV show but technically he thought it up because- well you get it, anyways he had the best prank to pull on Gazzy but it would be hard to do. 1. because it involves us (the rest of the flock) being ice cold. 2. because we could get sick. Gazzy would proably suspect something. So our plan:

the flock who was just warmed up by the Jacuzi go into the freezing pool (they can make it hot or cold!).

Gazzy goes into the pool.

Gazzy gets cold and goes into the jakuzi.

Gazzy comes out of the Jacuzi with blue skin.

PRICELESS KODAK MOMENT

Anyways I could tell Gazzy was suspicious because he narrowed his eyes when we moved from the Jacuzi to the pool but he got into the pool anyways. I shivered when I got splashed but hey it was going to be worth it. I hope? I reluctantly got into the pool and started swimming to keep warm.

Gazzy's POV

I shivered as the cold water as the cold water surrounded me. It was really cold but refreshing. But soon it got really really cold and I was sure my lips were blue.

"Oh my gosh! Gazzy! Your lips are blue!" Olivia said swimming over.

"R-Re-Really?" I said shivering and becoming numb. Olivia nodded pointing to the Jacuzi.

"Get in!" she said. I got out and got into the Jacuzi. I was instantly warm, I sighed. I looked into the water. _That's weird?_ It looked like when you mixed oil and water. I got out and took my towel from one of the lounge chairs around the pool. I looked up and everyone was staring at me with their mouths open. I looked down suddently becoming interesting in my toe nails.

"Guess it didn't work." I heard Iggy whisper to someone. _What didn't work?_ I thought looking up. Iggy got into the Jacuzi splashing me. He got out a couple seconds later, his skin light blue. I started laughing along with everyone else.

"That's what happenes when your plan backfires!" Olivia said.

"What plan?" I asked confused.

"Look down." Iggy said pointing at me. I looked at my hand that was light blue also.

"Awesome! I look like one of those people in Avatar!" I said smiling.

I'm going to camp in like ten minutes so I couldn't finish this chapter! There are computers there so I'll see if I can update there thanks! Also I'll be at camp for two weeks 8-22 so I proably won't update that often during then.

**Riddle:**

_**A rooster laid an egg on a hill. Your house is west your neighbors house is south. The wing is blowing north which house is the egg closer to?**_

**Thank you for reviewing/Reading I need to go now!**

**The internet was really slow and it didn't publish my chapter so now it's the 25 and I'm back from camp.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi peoples! It's me (no duh!) and I'm here to write another chapter! I'm so sorry I didn't update but I was at camp (an awesome one to!). OMG lolz I mentioned avatar and at camp the boys dressed up as avatars! I can tell the future pretty awesome right! My bdays coming up (mine/Olivia's/Aya's/Fang's/Maya's) and your all invited (Mentally or if you know me physically! For those who don't know me lets celebrate virtually!)!

My birthday was the 5th (Of September)! Sorry I have not updated!

**Gazzy's POV**

**Everyone frowned when I said that. **

"**What?" I said confused.**

"**Your supposed to be mad, sad, anything BUT happy!" Iggy cried throwing his hands up in the air.**

"**I guess when you plan backfired so did the emotions." I said shrugging but on the inside cracking up at Iggy's mad/sad face.**

_**Ding Dong **_

**Olivia, Fang, and Aya paled, their eyes wide.**

"**Oh no!" I heard Olivia whisper to herself.**

"**Who****'s that?" Nudge asked just as confused as me.**

"**The ****Nanny." Fang said with a dazed look in his eyes.**

"**Oh no! The nanny!****" I said in a high squiky voice.**

"**You can change your voice****" I nodded " OMG we can like change his voice to your parents voices and then we can tell the nanny to go away. Or we could like scare the nanny away but if shes really strict we should like-" Max pushed Nudge into the pool cutting her off.**

"**So what do we do?****" Max said putting her hands on her hips.**

"**Nudges plan****" Fang said shrugging.**

"**Your welcome!****" Nudge said getting out of the pool and standing dripping next to Iggy. **

_**Ding Dong**_

"**If your going to do my plan hurry up!****" Nudge said.**

**I nodded walking ****towards the door.**

"**How does your dad talk?****" I asked Olivia.**

"**She doesn****'t know how he talks it doesn't matter!" She answered pushing me towards the intercom. **

"**Hello Mr. Ride talking, how may I help you?" I said in a deep voice. I looked at Aya she pointed both thumbs up smiling.**

"**I'm the babysitter." She said in a duh tone.**

"**There are no babies here thank you very much.****" I said making a sound that sounded like I was getting ready to hang up.**

"**Wait! Wait! Wait!**** -"**

"**Are you going to tell me what ****I'm waiting for or are you going to waste my time any longer!" I said making my voice harsh.**

"**Oh I think ****I got the wrong address sorry!" She said in a trembling voice.**

"**Don****'t come back!" I boomed rattling my ears. I turned around.**

"**That was totally awesome!****" Nudge squealed.**

"**Hey you guys brought extra clothes right?" Olivia asked smiling.**

"**Ya**** why?" everyone asked.**

"**Well ****I was thinking…" Olivia answered an evil glint in her eye.**

I KNOW IM SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! BUT GUESS WHAT! MY DAD GOT HIT BY A CAR! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

_Answer to riddle:_

_Roosters __don't lay eggs their boy chickens!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi people! I'm updating! Yah! PJO fans read my other fanfic 'what if?'. READ/REVIEW MY OTHER FANFIC 'OUR LIVES THROUGH LETTERS' OR ELSE I WILL NOT UPDATE EVEN AGAIN! Anyways RnR! Decided to put some fax in here!**

**Fang's POV**

Great Olivia has that evil glint in her eyes like when she accused me of mumbling Max in my sleep and kissing my pillow. But that couldn't have happened right? I don't think of Max that way right?

"I so do not like her!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Hey Fanggggy." Olivia looked at me smirking. Darn it she heard. She was so not going to let me forget this.

I looked around me and saw everyone except Aya, Olivia, and I were on a phone.

"Hey mom, yes everything is ok, yah we're having loads of fun. So I was wondering, no I didn't get into trouble!, Mom!" Max said into a phone.

"Yes dad, two tablets of beano, I get it, extra underwear, Quarter amount of foot cream every hour. Uh huh. Yes!" Gazzy said screaming the last part into yet another phone in our house. All together we had 12.

"Olivia said she has 100 different kinds of lip gloss!, I knowwwww It beats my 75!, she also has 5 ENTIRE makeup kits!, yes mom I won't hog the makeup, be on my best behavior, sure sure, eieeee!, thank you!" Nudge shouted at he top of her lungs.

"No I'm not a burden, I'll call if anything is wrong. Thanks." Iggy said into yet another phone.

Everyone met in the living room next to the fire place.

"So everyone's parents said yes to the sleepover right?" I asked sitting down on a rug.

Everyone nodded, also sitting down.

"Well we are definitely playing Olivia's confession corner first." Olivia said smugly. "Part of this game is dressing up!" Olivia said standing up.

"Girls with Olivia, Boys with me." I said standing up as well.

Olivia's POV

I walked up the winding staircase to my room.

"Welcome girls to my heaven!" I exclaimed twirling around in the doorway to my room.

"OMG I bet even Oprah doesn't have a room THIS awesome!" Nudge yelled as she walked into my room.

"I'm not playing." Aya said ruining the party. She walked over to my closet throwing open the doors and walking into her room on the other side of the closet.

"Your rooms are connected by a closet?" Ella asked peering into it.

"OMG look at this! Has it even come out yet!" Nudge squealed holding a flowing dark blue dress. I shrugged.

"My mom designed it." I said walking to my walk in closet.

"Your mom's Alexandria Ride!" Nudge yelled looking at the tag.

"You just realized that." I said at the same time as Aya.

"Twin moment." I said in a sing song voice.

Fang's POV

I walked into my midnight black room followed my Iggy and Gazzy.

"So what do we do?" Iggy asked sitting on my bed.

'The girls take hours so we just sit around till about 3:00." I said. I looked at my watch it was 1:30 PM now.

"So what do we wear." Gazzy asked also sitting down on my bed.

"Well it depends on who you like." I said sitting in my black swivel chair.

"isn't that personal?" Iggy asked looking nervous.

"It won't be when Olivia finds out and believe me she will find out." I said sliding my chair in front of Iggy.

"Let me explain the rules of this game. 1. Olivia, Aya, and I write down couples that could possibly like each other. 2. Alphabetically people confirm or deny the people we put them with. 3. After everyone has gone Olivia will read the couples where both were confirmed. 4. Those couples will go into Olivia's closet for 10 minutes. 5. Those couples not called will be closely questioned by either me and Olivia. If we think that they do indeed like each other then they will go into the closet for 10 minutes." I said.

"Wow. That sounds… intense." Gazzy said blinking.

"Well you better tell me who you like so I can help you in this mess as best as possible." I said.

Olivia's POV

I painted my nails a turquoise color that highlighted my skin color and eyes. I was wearing the same color of eye shadow. Nudge was putting on green eye shadow, and Ella was putting on a light lavender color eye shadow. We were all awesome looking if I shall say so myself. Max and Aya decided not to dress up.

"This is awesome! I am totally going to get the boy I like!" I said smugly.

"Don't you always?" Aya said bitterly. Ever single time we played this game all the couples with her name in it were denied.

"I'll be right back guys." I said as I left my room to the phone in the hallway. That was going to change this year Aya WAS going to get the boy she wanted.

"Hello It's Olivia, I was wondering if Sam and Matthew wanted to come over. Just a couple hours is fine. Thank you!" I said.

I walked back in my room. Sam and Matthew lived right across the street so it wouldn't take them long to get here.

Fang's POV Ding Dong

"Olivia, who is it?' I asked yelling.

"Sam and Matthew!" she yelled back.

I slid down the staircase and buzzed them in.

The door opened revealing two boys with the same brown hair and hazel eyes. Sam was wearing a loose plaid shirt and jeans while Matthew was wearing a brown shirt and jeans. "Hey man what's up!" Sam asked.

Someone giggled from the top of the staircase. It was Max. Sam was starring at her.

"Yo stop ogling her its not like she's some piece of art or something." I said annoyed.

I looked up the stairs again but Max was gone.

Olivia's POV

I looked in my closet for something to wear. I was looking for a black and blue striped dress that my mom gave me for my birthday. Where was it!

"How does this look on me?" Nudge said from behind me.

I turned around. She was wearing _my_ dress the one my mom made me. Oh NO she didn't.

"It doesn't really compliment your eyes." I said taking out a puke green dress. "This is soo your color." I said. No one is going to look better then me.

"You sure?" she said looking uncertain.

"Of course I spent a year in Paris with my mom helping her design the clothes line, mom and daughter." I said knowing it would send Nudge into another fit of squeals.

Fang's POV

"I like Nudge." Iggy said.

"I like Olivia." Gazzy said.

"I like Aya." Matthews said.

"I like Ella or Max." Sam said.

"What do you mean 'or Max'? Is she your second choice?" I snarled. This guy was SERIOUSLY on my nerves.

"If Ella denies she loves me then I would like Max." Sam said. He disgusted me.

"Iggy, Nudge likes hot pink and rock stars how about we make you a mohawk with pink tips. Gazzy, Olivia likes blue, wear all black and a collar with a blue seashell. Matthew, wear what you wearing but wear some spurs on you shoes. I'll get some from Olivia. Sam, wear a suit with a light pink corsage." I said laying out the supplies needed for each costume.

Olivia's POV

"We're ready!" I yelled.

"So are we!" Fang yelled back.

"Aya's room!" I yelled going through my closet into Aya's room.

Fang and crew followed us in since Fang's and my room were connected by a shoe closet.

"Aya, Fang!" I called as I walked into Aya's closet. I turned on the light and got some paper and a pen that we always kept for this game.

"Couples please!" I said sitting down.

"Iggy and Nudge, Gazzy and you, Matthew and Aya, and Sam and Ella." Fang said.

"Okay, Fang you may leave now." I said closing the door behind him.

"Who do you think Fang likes?" I asked Aya.

"Max." She answered.

I wrote that down.

" Anyone else?" I asked.

"Nudge likes Gazzy." Aya said.

I wrote that down too.

"Sam and Max." she said.

"You know Fang likes Max. Is that such a good idea?" I asked.

"What if Max doesn't like Fang and she likes Sam? We have to give them a chance." Aya insisted.

"Okay." I said writing the couple down.

I stood up opening the doors.

"Aya your first!" I said knowing she would confirm that she liked Matthew.

After a couple of minutes she came back.

"Now Ella!" I said.

She came back looking nervous.

"Fang!" I said knowing he would be surprised by the 'Max and Fang' couple.

He came back and narrowed his eyes at me. I smiled back.

"Gazzy!" I said nervously. Was he going to deny that he liked me?

He came back and didn't show any signs that he accepted or denied.

"Iggy!" I said

He came back looking pleased.

"Matthew!" I said

He came back biting him lip. Probably from yelling and hugging Aya.

"Max!" I said

She came back looking mad and happy. If that makes sense.

"Nudge!" I said

She came back looking sad and confused.

"Me!" I practically screamed. I ran into the closet and looked at all the names. Matthew and Aya were both accepted. Fang and Max were… blank for some reason. I scanned the list for my name and nearly yelled when I saw that Gazzy had accepted me! I made a check through my name and composed myself for going back outside. I looked down Iggy and Nudge were both accepted. So she didn't like Gazzy after all.

I walked out with a (hopefully) blank face.

"Sam!" I called sitting down.

He came back looking calm.

"Iggy and Nudge! In the closet you go!" Fang said.

Nudges POV

I dragged my feet. What had I gotten myself into! I didn't like him! I liked Gazzy!

"So you like me?" Iggy asked. I had to like him or else I wouldn't have checked my name for this couple!

I nodded. Iggy smiled and kissed my cheek. I smiled, he was sweet.

Gazzy's POV

"Olivia and Gazzy!" Fang said.

Olivia blushed and walked into the closet. I followed her.

It was lowly lit so you could just barley see someone else. I took Olivia's hand in my own.

"I like you Olivia." I said.

"I like you too." She said back. She rested her forehead against mine.

Matthew's POV

"Matthew and Aya!" Fang called.

"I really like you Aya." I said staring into her brown eyes.

"Um. Cool." She said.

Ella's POV

"Nice to have someone actually like me." Sam said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your sister denied me." Sam said

"So that's it isn't it! I'm your second choice!" I said angrily.

"No!" Sam said

"Then what!" I snarled

"She's my second choice! You're my first!" Sam said.

"Better be!" I said back

Fang's POV

"Fang and Max!" Olivia called. "You didn't write anything meaning you were confused. Go work it out!" She said pushing me and Max into the closet. I bumped into Max accidentally pushing her to the floor.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I got up and moved away from Max.

"Why didn't you write anything." I asked Max.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said.

"Look when I'm around you I…" Olivia opened the door cutting off what I was going to say.

**FAX! Told ya! This is like really long! Wow! Cliffhanger! Happy Holidays! RnR and READ MY OTHER FANFICS!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi people again! I got invited to the maximum ride prom! Pretty cool right?

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride does NOT belong to me! She belongs to the wind! A.K.A James Patterson!**

**If no one reviews to this chapter I am not going to write ANYMORE!**

**BTW I changed so that Aya actually doesn't like Matthew.**

Max's POV

It had been a day since the sleepover.

But nothing happened at the sleepover. Nothing. Whatever Fang wanted to say he could have said later. Right? I sighed, what's the point Fang was always a mystery to me.

"Max!" Someone called from across the lot.

It was Olivia. She looked troubled.

"Max, Fang was mad at me today. It has something to do with the sleepover doesn't it?" Olivia asked her eyes wide.

"I don't know." I said shrugging.

Olivia narrowed her eyes.

"Yes you do! I KNOW you do!" Olivia said. "You did something to him didn't you? Did you tell him you never wanted to see him again or something?"

"No!" I said shaking my head.

"Then WHAT!" Olivia snarled, her voice dripping venom.

"It's rather what YOU did." I said poking Olivia in the shoulder.

"What do you mean?" She said looking confused.

"YOU interrupted him. He was going to say something about…US!" I said throwing my hands in the air in frustration.

"It couldn't have been very important or else he would have told you later." Olivia said rising to her full height.

"Whatever." I mumbled. But she was right. Fang was stubborn and would have brought the matter up again if it was important.

"Hey, Hey, Hey no need to fight over me." Gazzy came over, raising his hand in a stop gesture.

"Sure, _that's_ what we were talking about." Olivia said. She rolled her eyes and linked her arm through Gazzy's.

"By the way Fangs _sick."_ Olivia said looking over her shoulder as she and Gazzy made their way to school.

She said it in a way that made it seem that I made him sick. Maybe I did. He might be pretending to be sick to get out of seeing me. God this was a BIG mess.

Fangs POV

I looked out the window that overlooked the front driveway of the estate. I saw Olivia and Aya get into the red convertible that drove us to school. But not before I saw Olivia glance at my window.

"Mister Ride do get into bed." A high pitched voice said behind me. God what was her problem!

"I'd rather bask in the sunshine Miss Brigid." I said as sweetly as I could.

"How formal of you." She purred walking over to me. She walked her fingers up my arm and shoulders till she reached my face and tweaked my nose. But not, of course , before she "accidentally" brushed her fingers (a bit too long) across my lips.

" You look very handsome for someone sick." She said twirling her hair in an attempt to flirt.

"Well I do feel a bit faint I think I might retire to my bedroom." I said walking away before she could say something.

(Later that day)

Olivia's POV

I ran into the house throwing the doors open as I went.

"Fang get down here now!" I said in my commanding voice.

"Olivia get up here now!" Fang answered mimicking my voice.

"I have some juicy gossip about Max!" I called up smirking. _That _ought to send him running.

"Is she a under cover assassin or something?" Fang said only half joking.

"Max said I interrupted something going on between you two in the closet." I said narrowing my eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Do _you_ know anything about this?" I said walking directly in front of him.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked also crossing his arms over his chest and raising himself to full height.

"Because I'll do something for you." I said not really meaning it.

"Deal." He said sticking his arm out for me to shake.

Aya's POV

"Matthew, listen. Everything that happened at the sleepover… Just forget what happened okay? Well bye." I said into my phone.

I did the right thing. I did the right thing. I did the right thing.

I paced in my room. I did NOT like Matthew. I didn't even check my name off. I crossed it out! He must be really mad at me right now.

I picked up my phone again.

"Matthew, just to explain, someone else checked my name off the list because I crossed my name out! Look I don't like you! I'm sorry if you thought I did! I was just trying to be nice. I don't think of you like that. So, friends?" I said hanging up.

Olivia's POV

"That's it?" I asked. "That's all you want me to do?"

"Well you were always better with all the 'stalker' stuff." He said, shrugging.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Max about…" I asked trailing off when he shook his head.  
"Well I'll be done by about 4:00 PM but if you want additional info…." I trailed off.

"No thanks just a little info about who she is and stuff is fine." He said.

I nodded this was going to be easy.

I went over to my laptop and typed in Brigid Drwyer into the google search bar.

Hmmh.

On one blog it said:

OMG Brigid is such a slut! She babysits my baby brother and once when my boyfriend was over she like told him I was cheating on him! And he believed her! Beware of ALL the Drwyers because they are all dirty cheaters!

Interesting.

I looked up her mom, Lissa Dwyer. She worked as a scientist and was currently going out with her boss. I clicked on family. She had two daughters and one son.

Lissa Dwyer

Brigid Dwyer, Julia Dwyer, Armani Dwyer

Oh my god.

Julia was the daughter of Lissa? Sister of our maid?

Next I looked up Armani. He was part of the biggest gang in the USA, The Angles. The gang was responsible for 50 deaths and 80 injures each year.

I printed out each page of evidence and ran to Fang's room.

"Fang, I found a LOT of info." I said closing the door behind me.

"Listening." He said.

"Brigid's sister is Julia. Their mom is Lissa Dwyer. And they have a brother named Armani."

"Go on." He said.

"Armani is part of the Angles. The biggest gang in the USA. They are responsible for hurting 120 people each year! Don't you think that with this info we could kick Julia out of the school!"

"People change Olivia." He sounded really serious.

"What do you mean people change! This is our chance to show Julia she isn't the boss of us! This is the chance to show my enemy up! And your saying 'people change'! He bigger brother is in a gang that KILLS people Fang, KILLS innocent people! He's her role model! He might be inspiring her to hurt kids at school! We have to stop her!" I shouted.

"You do what you want Olivia," He sounded really sad.

I stood up. Who _was_ this! My brother was scared! I'm going to show him I'm not!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Hey Hey! RnR or else no chapters! This is a really dramatic chapter!

Olivia's POV

"Where did you find this information?" The Principal said.

"Online! It was all there." I said nodding my head.

"Huh." He leaned back in his chair and looked over the information.

"Armani could be influencing her to hurt people!" I said trying to convince him.

"Olivia, I understand you have some,… misunderstandings with Julia but its still not okay to look her up and ask me to kick her out of the school." He leaned forward and put his elbows of the table.

"But-." I argued.

"Olivia. Julia's family is going through an economic crisis right now. This is all that they can afford. Besides this isn't a good enough reason to expel her." He slid the papers across the table.

"How _dare _you!" I slid the papers back across the table in front of him.

"Excuse me?" He asked skeptically.

"I am Olivia Ride! My parents work in the government and can speak to the president at any given notice! I have connections!" I was really really mad.

"Now Miss Ride, I think your overreacting-." He looked scared.

I laughed.

"Overreacting? You should have thought of that before." I took the papers and left the room. I stopped at the door.

"Take Fang, Aya, and I out of the school list. We won't be coming back." I slammed the door behind me and stalked out of the school.

Next Day

Nudges POV

OMG I just bought Sephora lip gloss and I HAD to show Olivia.

"OLIVIA!" I opened the door to our classroom.

"Please don't shout!" Our teacher said.

"Olivia where are you!" I called into the swarm of kids.

"She's not here. Neither are Fang or Aya." It was Ella.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't know yet." Ella said looking around once more.

"Come on let's go find out." I said dropping my stuff off and walking to the other classroom.

Max's POV

Fangs got to be here today. I mean I didn't hurt him that much did I?

I saw Nudge running by.

"Nudge have you seen Fang?" I asked.

"No I haven't seen Aya or Olivia either!" She kept on running into the next classroom.


End file.
